


I Really FELL For You HAHA Please Love Me

by wowokthenbruh



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowokthenbruh/pseuds/wowokthenbruh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the au “we were walking on the street and you slipped on ice and I caught you and wow you’re hot”. Yep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really FELL For You HAHA Please Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is really dumb and I wrote it to satisfy my Nicercy/Pernico cravings so yEAH.
> 
> It's pretty much pure crack.

As first meetings go, it could've been worse.

They could have met while Percy was riding a shark in a volcano where Nico was conveniently hula dancing with skeletons.

Where the fuck that came from, Percy will never know.

But, hey, at least it wasn’t that.

It was more like this…

 

~~~~~~

****

“Percy, you can’t hide in your pillow fort watching gay porn for another month! You need to get out of the house-”

****

“I DON’T NEED SUN.” Percy yelled from his pillow fort, pouting as he was curled under three blankets. It had been three months since he broke up with his now ex, Luke, and he was still hung up about it. His roommate, Grover, was getting sick of his whining and pouting. “And I don’t watch gay porn. Brokeback Mountain isn’t porn!”

****

Grover sighed, rubbing his temples. “Percy, at least get outside. Get a coffee, see a movie, hold up a jewelry store, I don’t care! As long as you get out of this damn slump! Juniper is coming over tonight, and I don’t want to have to explain why theres a two story pillow fort in our living room.”

****

Percy crawled out of the fort, hissing as the light hit his eyes. “She would be a cooler girlfriend if she liked pillow forts. And its actually three stories. I needed someplace to put my movie theatre.”

****

Grover face palmed. “Just dismantle it and get out!”

****

~~~~~~

****

And thats how Perseus Jackson, aged twenty one, is now in the freshest clothes he has worn in a week and is headed toward the nearest Starbucks. As it was December, the streets were filled with snow and many times he stepped on a piece of wayward ice, slipping and sliding until he righted himself.

****

“I wanna go home…” He whined to himself, pouting as he buried his chin in his scarf. As he walked down the mostly empty street, he saw ahead of him a dark haired, dark clothed boy with pale skin on his phone. Percy couldn’t help but stare as the boy walked toward him, engrossed in a game of Flappy Bird.

****

And then he slipped on a patch of ice, but unlike Percy, he started falling immediately. Percy jumped and ran forward, catching the boy before he could make contact with the concrete.

****

“Shit! Are you okay?” Percy asks him, who has his eyes squeezed shut, as though he was bracing himself. The boy frowned a bit, and his eyes fluttered open.

****

_‘Shit,’_ Percy thought, staring into black eyes filled with confusion. _‘He’s really fucking cute.’_

****

“I’m fine.” The boy said, his voice having a light Italian accent. He had his phone clutched to his chest, and his cheeks were bright pink, either from the cold or embarrassment, Percy didn’t know.

****

_‘Hello, my name’s Percy, sign these marriage forms, please.’_

****

“-llo? Are you there?” the boy was waving his hand in front of Percy's face, who blinked out of his trance.

****

“S-Sorry. My name’s Percy.” He tried to put on a winning smile, but it came out looking mildly unhinged. The boy gulped and smiled shakily back, and Percy had never seen anything more beautiful. “Nico. Can you let me down, please?” Percy frowned, confused, and then he realized he was still holding Nico. He flushed and released him. Nico stepped back, his cheeks still pink.

****

Percy grinned, and stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. “You should be more careful where you step, Nico. I might not be there to catch you next time.” Nico flushed harder. “Not my fault. Freakin’ Demeter’s just pissed cause her daughter’s in the Underworld, and she decided to make the ground icy, not me.” he replies snottily.

****

“...What?” Percy asks intelligently. Nico pockets his phone and frowns. “Don’t you know anything about Greek mythology?” Percy blushed, feeling ashamed. “Not really… does Disney’s Hercules count?”

****

Nico looked repulsed and grabbed Percy’s arm, making the taller boy’s heart stutter. “That’s insane! C’mon, I’m taking you to the library.” Percy blinked as he was being dragged by an adorable, gothic man with dark eyes and a great butt. He grinned and let himself be taken away, already forgetting about the pillow fort, Brokeback Mountain, and especially Luke. He always had a fondness for brunettes.

****

~~~~~~

****

Grover sighed as Juniper snuggled into his side. Finally, with Percy out of the house and he could be alone with his girlfriend. They were sitting on the couch, watching a movie, and Juniper was next to him, her arms wrapped tight around his waist. It was per-

****

“GROVER!” Percy banged open the front door, grinning madly, a smaller man with a huge pink blush on his cheeks standing behind him. “This is Nico, he’s my new boyfriend! And we’re gonna be in the bedroom if ya need us!” He hollered, dragging the embarrassed man to his bedroom. The door slammed shut and Grover was frozen.

****

How good things refuse to last. He was pulled out of his reverie from Juniper’s quiet giggles. “Maybe we should go. Want to give them privacy.” She stood up and walked over to the doorway, where her boots were set. Grover sat up. “Junie, I’m so, so sorry, I’ll get Percy to-”

****

She smiled and tapped his lips, hushing him. “It’s fine. I’m glad Percy is happy now. God knows he would’ve ended up a pillow fort hobo if he hadn’t gone outside today. Besides, my roommates are visiting their family, so the house is empty.” She winked and went to put on her coat.

  
Grover sat there, open mouthed, shocked. Her implications made him snap his mouth closed and rush to put on his winter clothes, blocking out the noises Percy and Nico were making as he ran out of the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> And they all got laid.
> 
> Lucky.


End file.
